


dead girl(yachi x kiyoko)

by inlovewithtenko



Series: this was a bad idea [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithtenko/pseuds/inlovewithtenko
Summary: lower case is done on purpose !!this is inspired by the song dead girls by penelope scott so make sure to check it out !!
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko & Yachi Hitoka
Series: this was a bad idea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126847
Kudos: 3





	dead girl(yachi x kiyoko)

**Author's Note:**

> lower case is done on purpose !!  
> this is inspired by the song dead girls by penelope scott so make sure to check it out !!

'i, your name, do solemnly swear, not to off myself, think about offing myself, or consider thinking about offing myself without reaching out for help after listening to this song.'

its been a month since kiyoko's suicide. no one thought she would do it. she seemed so happy and her normal self. noya and tanaka kept skipping practices and school to mourn. yachi of course knew why kiyoko had done it, in face, she was with kiyoko when she did it.

'sometimes I see them on the sidewalk. biking on the wet chalk spelling out their names and I feel insane cause I know it's just a game that I'm playing with my brain i don't see her but I see her and I know it isn't real but I fake it any way'

yachi started seeing kiyoko everywhere. kiyoko would always follow her, but kiyoko would never say anything. she stayed slient. this was yachi's way of grieving. 

'pull a smile and wave, nod and look away. wait for it to fade. but it happens all the time and people say it's fine. my roommate says they're killing us but they're killing themselves and I'm surrounded by the-'

yachi remembers the night so clearly.

'dead girls on the road dead girls on my phone dead girls where do they go?'

yachi was biking to kiyoko's house to fianlly confess to her. yachi has been in love with kiyoko since she first placed her eyes on her. when yachi arrived at kiyoko's house she wasn't there. yachi got a text on her phone and clicked on it. its was from kiyoko, 'yachi i cant anymore. ' yachi quickly texted back and asked what was wrong but she got no response. yachi started jogging around the neighbor, looking for kiyoko.

'all of the fuckin', dead girls all around. dead girls in my town.'

yachi found kiyoko leaning over the bridge. "KIYOKO! THEIR YOU ARE!" yachi stopped running and let out a big breath of air. Kiyoko spun around and weakly smiled.

"yachi I'm truly sorry. but I can't put up with people anymore..." kiyoko sighs.

"kiyoko what do you mean? Is someone bothering you? I can help you!" yachi says.

'dead girls, I wanna know..'

"no yachi I dont want you to be hurt too." Yachi looks confused. Kiyoko then leans farther over the bridge.

"kiyoko be careful you'll fall!" yachi shouts. kiyoko then complety jumps off the bridge. after that everything felt like slow motion. yachi ran over to the edge of the bridge and saw kiyoko falling into the water. the drop was high enough to do damage but not to kill someone, at least yachi thought so.

'Dead girls, where do they go....'

yachi heard her body hit the bottom with a 'plop'. "i love you." yachi weakly smiles as she puts her hand to her chest and her tears run down her cheeks.


End file.
